Sitting Duck
by johnnycdaman
Summary: (request for tate310) Taking place after Henry's Hero, Duck arrives at Tidmouth Sheds much to the excitement of the others. After catching up with the other engines, he longs for a nice rest, but it's easier said than done...


A chorus of whistles greeted Duck as he backed into Tidmouth Sheds.

"Welcome back, Duck!" cheered Thomas warmly.

"It's been ages since we've seen you last!" added Percy.

"I couldn't agree more," Henry chimed in. "And I apologize too, for not waiting on your load of fresh coal." he added remorsefully.

"It's alright, my friend," The Great Western engine pardoned politely. "As long as you learned your lesson. And as long as your in good working order, that's fine with me." He smiled.

"Excuse my intrusion, Duck," Gordon interrupted. "But where have you been all this time? Back on the Great Western Railway?"

The other engines were curious.

"Actually no," Duck objected. "The GWR closed down back in 1948. But of course I'd give anything to go back…" He sighed happily. "God's Wonderful Railway; I wonder where it is today."

I've been actually been doing odd jobs on Edward's Branchline for the last few months. He and I had a wonderful time catching up, didn't we, old fellow?" He chuckled to Edward.

"Indeed," agreed Edward. "Not to mention that our Duck is still an extremely useful engine. What ever would we do with out you, my friend?"

The others agreed heartily as Duck blushed.

"At the same time," whistled James excitedly, "So much has happened around here since you've gone."

"Oh really? Such as?"

"Thomas, Whiff, and I discovered a whole new island!" Percy cut in eagerly. "We even made friends with its three engines! They call themselves the Logging Locos!"

"Logging…Locos…?" Duck inquired nervously.

"Yes. Perhaps the most annoying creatures this island has ever come across…" Gordon denounced snootily.

"Gordon!" an appalled Thomas snapped crossly. "That wasn't very nice at all!"

"Yes! Even though they are quite obnoxious and strange engines, it's of no good to call them 'creatures'!" Emily agreed indignantly.

"But how strange are these fellows?" Duck asked curiously.

So Thomas elaborated his friend about his trip to Misty Island, his getting trapped in a tunnel, their formal induction to the Fat Controller's railway, and other strange adventures. Duck was intrigued.

"Certainly sounds odd!" Duck mused quietly.

"Indeed," Gordon and James cutie simultaneously. "Good thing that rathole passageway has been boarded up…"

The tender engines were met with harsh glares from the others.

"Don't mind it," Duck assured them. "I'm just glad to be home and surrounded by my friends again." He smiled.

And the pack of friends spent nearly the whole afternoon talking about their adventures.

…

Later that night, Duck was snoozing in the shed when an excited whistle napped him awake.

"Hello Duck!" The voice chirruped happily.

"Evening, Percy," Duck said drowsily. "Off to deliver the mail train tonight?" He yawned.

"Yes! I was also wondering if you wanted to come with me. It's been a while since we delivered the mail together, and I wanted to show you the new mail route I use," Percy admitted shyly yet hopefully.

"I'd love to Percy," his friend continued yawning. "But it's been a long day, not to mention busy too. Maybe another time, my friend." He smiled tiredly.

"Oh. Ok then. Well, get some rest, Duck!" Percy called as he backed out of Tidmouth sheds.

"I'll try," Duck called back. "Have a nice run tonight, Percy!" And he closed his eyes to snooze once more.

…

"Duck? Duck, are you awake?"

Duck's eyes popped open to find an less-than-amused James sitting on the turntable in front of him.

"Hello James! Why the long face? Not that I'm not used to it…"

The red engine snorted. "Well, Henry's turned up ill again, and that means Sir Topham Hatt has forced to take the Kipper again," He looked to Duck slyly. "But I won't have to do it if you do it for me!"

The Great Western Engine narrowed his eyes with distaste.

"This late at night, and you have the nerve to try to trick me into doing your work? Be off with you!" He wasn't usually so harsh, but this was ridiculous, not to mention Duck was exhausted.

"You heard him, now off to the Docks, James!" A softer, sterner tone joined in. And the red mixed traffic engine backed off the turntable, muttering to himself about what he do to the Fat Controller when he saw him next.

"I'm sorry, Duck. It's just that they missed you so much for the last couple years," Edward puffed sadly. "I do apologize if they're bothering you."

"That's alright. I'd go along with them if I could, but it's just been such an exhausting day. And I-"

"Don't worry about it," the blue engine puffed politely. "You just stay and rest. I'll handle the others. Good night, my friend!" Edward told him as he puffed to inform the other engines.

"Good night, Edward," Duck yawned sleepily, thankful that he had Edward and the other engines to help him out.

And thankful that he was back home with his friends again.

…

I apologize if this is too short or if anyone is OOC. It took me a while to get some ideas down. But I still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
